samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Former Crimson King (Sendai Aka no Ou)
The Former Crimson King (or Precedent Aka no Ou or FCK) is the main antagonist of the manga. He is actually the first '''[http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Cross_Knights '''Red Cross Knight], Mibu Kyoichirou '''and he is one of the most powerful characters in the manga, and the most powerful of all antagonists.' Appearance He has 'Red Eyes and hair'. He dress a white kimono. He wears a white hat and a red roll-onThe Former Crimson King's appearance changes from time to time. His appearance can changes from a '''happy-go-lucky bookworm '''to that of a vicious '''cold hearted killer'. This is reflected in his facial expressions (he is drawn without a nose when happy) and glasses (when his glasses are on one can not see his Red Eyes). '''-''' True Form By calling back all the Red Cross Knights, The Former Crimson King can access his full power. His power evenly matches that of Demon Eyes Kyo 'with the mark of the '"True Aka no Ou". His appearence also changes drastically. Personality ' ' Of the Sendai Aka no Ou, he was portrayed as a great, mysterious, and benevolent King who doted on children and Kyo and even the defects that the Mibu Clan created. He was shown to be very affable with children, even playing with them, similar to First Crimson King. It is not clear when the changein Sendai Aka No Ou truly began, but he reveals that it started because he gradually grew disgusted with the inherent flaws in human nature, especially the human love of violence. He had already foreseen himself becoming evil; therefore, he made a pact with '''[http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Shihoudou '''Shihoudou]' and Kyo' to kill him. He also cried blood, much like Chinmei, an allusion to the idea that both men had lost so much (literally and emotionally) that there was nothing left inside spiritually. A scene around the same time when Kyo was young also showed theTaishirou, including Muramasa, begging the Sendai Aka no Ou to save the race from the terminal disease which would eventually exterminate all of them. His smile was warm, but his voice was cold as he patted Muramusa on the head saying:"Do not worry. When you all die, I will create a new race more perfect and stronger than this one. So, go die peacefully...". It could be inferred that at this point evil had risen from the kindness in his heart. Story 'Early Life' Being the first combat doll created by the true Mibu, he lived a long time with them, and kill live long without ever intervening, which tore him deeply. Later, disgusted by the internal quarrels of Mibu, he led the revolt of the battle dolls against their few surviving artists. But most dolls disappeared quickly, leaving only Mibu Kyoichiro, who decided to create new ones to set out from his flesh and blood. The first three were: Mibu Kyojiro, Mibu Kyosaburo and Mibu Kyoshiro. After fully recreate the Mibu clan, he decided to take command of the clan by becoming the Red King. Later, he left the direction in Mibu Kyôzaburô and went down very often in the forest to see the "failures" of Mibu clan. He later returned to take over the throne of Mibu Kyôsaburô and became "the former Red King." 'Present' The Former Crimson King was first seen completely (without being shadowed) in the dungeon where Shinrei was being held. He was apparently reading and decided to break Shinrei free of his cell after Shinrei regained his fighting spirit. Shinrei deduces he is the Former Crimson King because of the fact that he easily broke through Hishigi's barrier. The Former Crimson King later has a meeting with the members of the Taishirou. After reading Tokito's mind and knowing of her plans to try to humiliate him, The Former Crimson King proceeds to scare Tokito merely by using his killing intent while in a seemingly calm, good mood''.'' At some point later, while Kyo and and his party were in Hishigi's laboratory, the Former Crimson King goes to see Sakuya He finds that Yuya is also with her and tries to take Sakuya away.' Yuya 'tries to stop him by getting in the between the both of them. The Former Crimson King responds to this by releasing his killing intent, which causes Yuya to collapse in fear. Yukimura 'intervenes by throwing his sword at the Former Crimson King. ' The Former Crimson King later defeats Yukimura easily, suffering no damage but damaged glasses''. ''As he is about to kill Yukimura, Kyoushirou stops him and says that he will kill Yukimura and his men as well as Sakuya (this was actually a way for Kyoushirou to keep everyone alive). The Former Crimson King later watches Kyo and Kyo's allies battle the two final'' ''Taishirou with Kyoshiro 'and Yuya by his side. He comments to Kyoushirou he should be used to seeing with the same eyes as him (in reference to the 'True Red Eyes). Later when Tokito begs the Former Crimson King to save Fubuki's life, he tries to kill Tokito but Fubuki takes the hit and crumbles to dust. The Former Crimson King then "turns off" the battle dolls that are no longer of use to him (Hotaru, Shinrei, Yuan, Julian and Tokito) saying that if they are of no use to him, the one who created them, they should'nt be alive. Abilities Although he is not of the true Mibu, being the Former Crimson King, he is naturally very powerful: at the end of the manga (before he died, in the last fight with Kyo) he is equal or even stronger that Demon God Kyo. He is a perfect warrior. His strenght and speed are absolute He has stated he knows all Mibu techniques. He is a master swordsman (he is the greatest master Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu, for example he can execute three Suzaku at once or three Kouryu at once). '''- Red Eyes These are his natural eyes and even when wounded he is seen with them activated '''1) True Red Eyes He can use the True Red Eyes to increase his killing intent's power and fighting ability. These are not the True Red Eyes of the true Mibu but that of a Red Cross Knight. '2)' Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken (Lightless Divine Wind Style Killer Sword) These are the basic techniques. '''- Mizuchi' :An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces; a sub-attack of Seiryu. '- Shinkiro' :An attack that allows Kyo to create illusions, even turning them back on foes who had originally cast them. '3)' 'Mumyo Jimpuu Ryuu Ougi These are the advanced techniques in the Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. The techniques are based on the Shishin, and each has its unique way of dealing damage to enemies. - Suzaku' ' ' A technique that embodies the legendary red phoenix. Its speed is incredible, as is the power of its flames, and like the legend of the phoenix, can revive itself from its own destruction. FCK'' was able to summon three Suzaku at once' '''- Byakko' A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws. A superior technique to Suzaku: If the first "claw" misses, the opponent is dragged in by its other "claw" and ripped apart by its "fangs". '''FCK was able to summon three Byakko at once' ' ' '''- Genbu' A black tortoise entwined with serpents; is both an offensive and defensive technique. Genbu's shell protects Kyo from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and destroy the opponent. It is capable of blocking any attack, barring the Kouryu. '- Seiryuu' More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Former Crimson King (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. '''FCK can summon three Seiryuu at once' '''- Four Gods Simultaneous Attack' As the name implies, the Four Gods are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. Although powerful in its own right, its merely a precursor to something even greater. '- Kouryuu' When all of the Four Gods are summoned to attack the opponent simultaneously, this action brings forth the final and most powerful beast god, the heavenly dragon Kouryu. In addition, the initial summoning of the Four Gods allows the wielder to use their abilities in conjunction with Kouryu for greater results.' '''FCK can summon three Kouryu at once '4) Energy Blades' ' ' FCK uses his strenght (his energy) in combination with his sword '5)' Hearth Sincronization ' ' In the case of special people (for example Shamans as the woman loved by Chinmei and''' Sakuya' or 'Yuya) the FCK share his hearth with them. In this way their life belongs to him (if the former crimson king live, they live and if he dies they dies). But because he has hidden his hearth in a secret place, if one of this people is killed he did not die (then this is not a FCK weakness) '''6) Killing Intent / Aura ' ' The ability to intimidate an opponent using the killing aura. FCK was able to defeat Tokito (that tried to shame him) without moving. It can be compared to 'One Piece's 'Haoshoku Haki '7) Willpower' It is the FCK aura. With his willpower alone, he destroyed a large section of Red Tower nearly killing Yukimura (he was fighting against him to protect Sakuya). It resembles to Auras of Ki in Dragon Ball '8)' Satori The power to see though person's heart and to 'hear' what they are thinking. Strong thoughts are like shouts, and easy to hear, while unfocused ones are like whispers, and more difficult to hear, and he can only hear what a person is thinking on the surface: deeper, concealed thoughts are hidden from him. He can use this to 'hear' what an opponent is thinking in battle, enablinghim to time his own moves with the opponents to a much greater extent. It can be compared to 'One Piece's 'Kenbunshoku Haki (also known as Mantra, in this case) '9) Sekireigan (Eye of the Wagtail)' ' ' Using the Sekireigan the Former Crimson King creates multiple images/speed shadows of himself and attacks his opponent from multiple angles. He can use Sekireigan with both eyes unlike Yukimura. Therefore it's power and effectiveness is better than Yukimura's (Yukimura is using 8 speed clones when he uses Sekireigan, the Former Crimson King makes hundreds). '10)' Arrow of Light (or Energy Projectiles) ' ' The FCK made an arrow of light from his hand using his Ki (spiritual energy). It can easily pierce a person, killing istantly or create an explosion.' It can be compared to Frieza's Death Beam' '11)' Mibu Blood Soldiers With just a few drops of his blood, the FCK can create hundreds of human sized blood soldiers. They are basically blood logiathat continuously regenerate and can only be put down for good by Mibu, Muramasa's weapons, or by killing the FCK. They are strong enough to fight, damage, and be a threat to even Shiseiten level characters. '12) Complete control over the lives of the other battle dolls' ' ' He can seal away their souls with a single gesture. ' ' '13)' Creation and disintegration of Matter (Alchemy) ' ' Using his hands, the FCK can create objects out of thin air such as swords, dressers, clothes, umbrellas, etc from at least a dozen meters away. He is also capable of disintegrating objects (or people) he touches with his hands. This technique remembers one of Beerus in Dragonball, 'Destruction' (http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Beerus). '14) Body Binding' With his Blood, FCK makes a sort of "charm" with which he can immobilize a human (like Yuya) or also a Red Cross Knight (like Kyosaburo and Kyoshiro) '15) Mind Control' ' ' He can also enter into the opponent's mind and shows him illusions '16)' Telekinesis ' ' '17)' Barrier The FCK creates (with his aura) a barrier to protect himself from enemy attacks. It can be compared to 'One Piece's 'Busoshoku Haki '18) Absorption (True Form)' ' ' The FCK can re-absorb two of his Red Cross Knights (Kyoshiro and Chinmei), increasing his combat stats many times over. It can be compared to Dragon Ball's Absorption After absorbing them, he obtains/regains/return (to) his True Form. '19) Immortality' The former Aka no Ou is immortal. The only way to kill him is to destroy his heart, which he has hidden away. '20)' Regeneration Regards to wounds and limbs (arm or leg). It works even if he is cut in half. FCK can be wounded only using a Muramasa sword '21) Invulnerability' FCK is invulnerable. The only way to wounds him (or kills him) is using a''' Muramasa weapon (for example '''Tenro) '22) Enhanced Senses' He can see beyond the Mibu world (Yukimura says this in the last volume) so he is aware of almost everything that happens on Earth Note *''' Former Crimson King''' bears a striking reassemblance to Sōsuke Aizen, from Bleach, due to facial expression, glasses (they both have glasses when they not fighting seriously), behaviour, sword fighting and power up *'''For all OBD wiki and Outskirt Battledome's Administrators, FCK Striking Strenght is Class PJ!!! (City level - Mountain level) and his Lifting Strenght is (at least) Class G+! (likely Class T, he is much stronger than Shihoudou) he is on DBZ Freeza or Cell level! You, who DELETED SDK pages on VS BATTLE WIKI, to not admit the truth, ASHAMED!!! '''those who want the truthful information about this manga, SEE THIS WIIKI AND ALSO: http://fatal-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Former_Crimson_King (for Feats and Statistics) and act accordingly ;) Gallery Former_Crimson_King_(FCK).JPG 534132_518197011543465_1217702941_n.jpg 542047_411829162180251_1803061028_n.jpg 640px-114880868489.jpg 318932_518197031543463_690260414_n.jpg 1.jpg Sdk v26 087 (1).JPG sdk_v27_121.JPG sdk_v29_068.JPG sdk_v35_147.JPG sdk_v37_059.JPG sdk_v37_111.JPG sdk_v37_115.JPG sdk_v37_118.JPG 1671-297-482-18_46328.jpg sdk_298_06.jpg 1671-298-378-10_22807.jpg 1671-298-378-18_9692.jpg sdk_v37_154.JPG 15qauk0.jpg sdk_v38_042.JPG sdk_v38_064.JPG sdk_v38_065.JPG sdk_v38_121.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Red Cross Knights Category:Male